


Dream Mirror

by PaperFox19



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Fish Eye targets Mamoru but when he pears into his dream mirror he sees something very interesting and erotic. Turned on, he takes out his new found frustration on the captured male.
Relationships: Fish Eye/Chiba Mamoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dream Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic repost

Dream Mirror

Fish Eye targets Mamoru but when he pears into his dream mirror he sees something very interesting and erotic. Turned on, he takes out his new found frustration on the captured male.

Fish Eye/Mamoru Motoki/Mamoru

-x-

Mamoru aka Tuxedo Mask never stood out much in the crowd. He never figured he’d become a target in the hunt for the dream mirrors. However when Fish Eye shows up and corners him he’s stuck. “Hello there cutie, might I see your dream mirror?”

He didn’t have time to transform as a wall appeared behind him. His body was forced back and his hands and feet bound by shackles. “You really are so handsome.” He cupped Mamoru’s cheek and the raven haired teen blushed. “Now let’s see that dream mirror.” He snapped his fingers and the teen cried out as his dream mirror was pulled out.

Fish Eye walked up to it and peered inside. ‘No Pegasus…oh my!’ he didn’t see his target but he saw something else.

“No don’t look!” Mamoru cried out, his cheeks burning.

“Oh my you are a naughty boy.” Fish Eye says as the dream plays before him.

Mamoru was bent over the counter, his shirt gone his pants around his ankles, his hard 7 inch cock oozing all over the counter as he got fucked from behind. By who you may ask, Fish Eye knew him. He worked at the arcade his name was Motoki. The blonde was currently plundering Mamoru’s tight ass, from what the bluenette could see Motoki was hung had to be at least 9 inches maybe 10.

He watched the scene, Motoki pounding away at him, their hips meeting in a loud clap followed by Mamoru’s moans. Fish Eye felt himself get hard and he watched as Mamoru came all over the counter. Motoki followed suit and spilled his seed deep inside him.

Fish Eye pulled out and smirked. “A very naughty boy.” The mirror returned inside him and Mamoru groaned as his cock became hard. It rubbed painfully in the confines of his pants. The blue haired male rubbed the bulge and Mamoru moaned.

“Ahh quit it!” he groaned but he was completely bound.

“I just got a fun idea, let’s have some fun.” He snapped his fingers again and Mamoru gasped as a burst of energy ripped across him turning his clothes into tatters. His shirt pants boxers even his shoes and socks fell into a pile below him.

Mamoru gasped feeling completely exposed and he could do nothing to his arousal. His pulsing cock sprang up and slapped his abs without the restriction of his clothes.

Fish Eye grinned as he eyed his flushed naked body, strong arms and legs, his pits and crotch were clean shaven not to mention his pecs and abs were wonderful. The bluenette had hearts in his eyes. “Oh wow,” he moved over and began caressing his muscled form.

Mamoru couldn’t help but groan at the touch. The circus male’s hands pinched his nips, flicking the buds and making him moan. “Sensitive nips, let’s see if they taste good.” He leaned down and licked one of the perky buds. “Oh they do,” he started sucking on the right one while massaging the left.

“Nooooo!” Mamoru moaned his hips bucking as his cock began to drip.

“Ohh you must want the left one sucked instead.” He says with a grin and switches to sucking on the left and pinched the right.

“Fuck!” he cried out in pleasure.

“Such language, let’s put that to better use.” He kissed Mamoru and thrust his tongue inside. The human blushed and moaned as his nips were teased as he was dominated.

Fish Eye played with his tongue, coaxing it into a naughty dance. The kiss broke after a solid 5 minutes, and the raven teen was left panting and super horny. “Hmm it’d be a waste of such a big cock, lucky for you I’m a switcher.” Fish Eye removes his clothing and reveals his own massive 9 inch penis fully erect and twitching.

The bluenette used one of his tricks and created some kind of putty he covered the male’s dick with it and after covering his cock from base to tip he pulled it off. Before his eyes the putty took form of an exact replica of Mamoru’s penis.

He turned around and showed him his ass, his pink pucker twitching. The rose thrower blushed and his cock twitched at the sight. He licked his fingers and began playing with his ass, one finger became two and three and he stretched himself wide.

‘I shouldn’t be turned on by this, but he’s so hot!’ Mamoru thought, his cock twitching. He watched Fish Eye lick the fake phallus and got it nice and wet. He removed his fingers and thrust the dildo inside.

“Ohh your so big!” he moaned. A shiver rushed through the male, he was getting attacked by words and he couldn’t look away.

Fish Eye got up, shivering as his ass was stuffed. “You fill me up so good, now I’ll fill you up good.”

Mamoru gulped as a hand went past his aching cock and full balls to his ass. The wall shifted for easy access and Fish Eye began playing with his hole. “Ohhh!” the male moaned. He couldn’t take it this was his dream of being played with like this, he never could bring himself to play with his ass but it felt even better than he dreamed.

Fish Eye kept pulling his fingers out to collect his pre and went back getting his hole nice and wet. One finger then two and finally three, he finger fucked his tight hole with one hand while holding the base of his cock with the others. Couldn’t let him cum before the main event; even with his sweet please edging him on. “Please the hand take it off let me cum!” he moaned as a special spot inside him was touched.

He settled himself between the spread legs, removing his fingers and the male whined at the loss. He wasn’t empty for long Fish Eye lined up his cock and thrust in.

The two moaned, Fish Eye more from pleasure while Mamoru a slight touch of pain. Fish Eye hugged the dildo inside him from the pleasure, adding an extra boost to his arousal.

Mamoru took Fish Eye’s huge cock well, a tribute to the detailed prep. He stayed inside and waited for him to adjust and then began to move.

Pain turned to pleasure as that huge rod sparked the greatest friction. His penis rubbed all the right spots including one that had Mamoru seeing fireworks. He’d have cum by now if not for the hand on his arousal. “Please need to cum.”

“I’m close to let’s do it together.” He released his grip and instead reached back and began thrusting the dildo in and out of his ass, hitting his own sweet spot.

He increased his pace slamming into his tight ass and making him moan in pleasure. The raven teen came hard, shooting his load hard. The first spurt firing up and hitting his face, the rest painted his pecs and abs.

His inner muscles squeezed his massive rod and Fish Eye followed suit and filled Mamoru with cum.

The two came down from their sex high and Mamoru was expecting to be let go. “You got what you wanted, now let me go.”

“Oh yes, but no. You still need to get what you want.” He had no idea what he was talking about but with a snap of his fingers he soon found out. He was whipped around and the wall opened up to allow his cock to slip through. “Now you can have your dick sucked and I’ll keep your ass company.”

He thrust back into his cum filled hole and the male moaned. His cock got hard again and words appeared on the wall. “Free Cock”

Mamoru had no idea what was gonna happen. Fish Eye had Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye spread the word and sure enough some guys found the wall and gave him a taste. Word spread fast and soon lots of guys were lining up to get a taste of him. Even Motoki found him and gave his cock a try. Most guys sucked him, some bolder ones dropped their pants and rode him Shingo was one of those bold males who wanted a ride.

Mamoru could only moan as his cock was sucked and ridden while his ass was fucked and his body pumped full of seed. His belly got filled to the brim with cum, and he loved it. As he was filled his balls were emptied into which ever guy he was getting sucked by or inside.

No one knew who was behind the wall or that said male was blissed out as he got fucked by the blue haired male. For Mamoru it was a dream come true. “You’ve had so many customers today, you sure are popular now, but admit I’m your favorite.” Fish Eye says as he thrusts into him.

“You’re my favorite!” he moaned.

End


End file.
